Treasure Casket
fr:Treasure Casketde:Treasure Casket After defeating foes in any of the areas listed below, there is a 10% chance that a Treasure Casket will appear. Depending on their fortunes, adventurers may encounter either blue Treasure Caskets (unlocked) or brown Treasure Caskets (locked). Unlocked caskets will open readily, allowing treasure hunters to immediately get their hands on their temporary item loot. You can have regular treasure rewards from the mob and have a treasure casket appear, as treasure caskets are independent of normal treasure. Finding a Treasure Casket After defeating mobs in any of the following zones, there is a 10% chance that a Treasure Casket will appear, and a 20% chance that the casket will be locked; this is not affected by the Treasure Hunter job trait. Under the Myriad Mystery Boxes Super Kupower for your area, these rates are doubled to a 20% drop rate of Treasure Caskets and a 40% chance that it will be locked. As of the May 9, 2011 version update, adventurers participating in Grounds of Valor (in applicable zones only), and who are granted the temporary Prowess Increased Treasure Casket Discovery, will encounter caskets at an increased rate. : Opening a Treasure Casket Treasure caskets can be opened by members of the party of the player that defeated the mob, and will automatically disappear after three minutes. Blue (unlocked) caskets open readily. However, players attempting to open brown (locked) caskets will be prompted to enter a two-digit code between 10 and 99. Even though it says between 10 and 99, the numbers 10 and 99 are possibilities as well. *You are given between four and six attempts to guess the combination. *If you fail in one attempt, a hint will be given to point you in the right direction (either higher or lower). *Thieves can use tools to gain a free hint, without expending one of their attempts. **The only clues that you can obtain via Thief's Tools is a hint that tells you it's between 2 numbers, (e.g. its between 24 and 58) its usually a good idea to start with this clue. **Multiple tools may be used, however there is a low rate of success after the first. When attempting to open one of these caskets, you can "examine the lock" in order to gain a hint about the code, or try and guess the code; both options will expend an "attempt". *The hints are not necessarily helpful, such as 5 of 6 hints describing the 2nd digit, but they are never misleading. *You may receive the message that "you are unable to glean anything from your examination of the lock.", but this is very rare. *If you have 6 attempts total and your first hint is "You have a hunch that the first digit is X, Y, or Z", you have won automatically. Because each number guess will tell you if you need to guess higher or lower in the future, you can split numbers in half until you succeed. This hint will give you a choice of 30 numbers, and then 15, and then 8, and then 4, and then 2. And because it's higher or lower, you know which one of those two is. For example, when attempting to open a brown casket: :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that the first digit is even." (5 attempts left) :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that the combination is greater than 15 and less than 35." (4 attempts left) :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that one of the two digits is 2." (3 attempts left) :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that the second digit is 6, 7, or 8." (2 attempts left -- combination is 26, 27, or 28) :Tried entering 27, and the chest opened. (Note: In a situation where you know the combination is limited to three options and have 2 attempts left, it is best to start with the middle possibility as the initial guess. This provides that if you guess incorrectly, the resulting message will indicate whether the correct combination is the higher or lower number.) Image:Fanfest2008 02.jpg Image:Fanfest2008 03.jpg Image:Fanfest2008 16.jpg :See also: Casket Cracking 101 by Headache Rewards Rewards from Treasure Caskets are not placed into the treasure pool, but can be retrieved by examining the casket and selecting the item to remove from it. Blue caskets contain an assortment of temporary items to assist you in your battles, these temporary items carry the same properties and restrictions as temporary items obtained in other events. *A blue casket may contain several of the same item, but this does not enable a single player to retrieve more than one. *It is possible to have multiple caskets open at the same time, belonging to the same party. Brown caskets house a variety of equipment and items, and for the most fortunate adventurers, even exclusive equipment not to be found elsewhere. Each zone containing treasure caskets has one item exclusive to caskets in that zone. *It is possible to unlock a brown casket and find an already possessed rare/ex item. However, due to the nature of rare/ex items, it is not possible to carry two of the same rare/ex item. *It is possible that more than one of the same rare/ex item can be found in the same casket. Category:Terminology